De veranos largos y vuelos en escoba
by Aitnac
Summary: Para Hermione Granger fue, sin duda, el verano más ocupado de su vida.


**De veranos largos y vuelos en escoba.**

Para Hermione Granger fue, sin duda, el verano más ocupado de su vida. Si lo piensa, si alguien se lo preguntara (Ron podría preguntarlo pero sus preguntas nunca tienen forma de pregunta, realmente, tan sólo se limita a exclamar "¡es que nunca vamos a tener unas vacaciones tranquilas en esta casa?" de forma muy dramática), diría "aquel verano" y con eso querría decir "el verano que derrotamos a Voldemort y después tuvimos que reconstruir el mundo". No es que el mundo necesitase que ella lo recontruyese pero, a ratos, parecía que tenía toda la intención de hacerlo ella sola. Había muchas cosas que hacer: enterrar a los muertos, reconstruir Hogwarts, cuidar que todos los estudiantes colaborasen y después enviarles a casa. Hermione ayudó a encantar el nuevo techo del Gran Comedor, bajó a las cocinas a proclamar libres a los elfos –para su disgusto, casi todos eligieron seguir sirviendo en el castillo sin cobrar pero con el derecho a poder usar calcetines de colores– y colaboró con Madame Pince en la restauración del catálogo de la biblioteca. El antiguo se había quemado durante la batalla y Hermione casi sufrió un colapso al enterarse dos días después de La Gran Victoria. Por suerte, recordaba a la perfección todos los libros que había en la sección de Encantamientos y gran parte de los de Pociones y Transfiguración. Madame Pince estaba tan alegre que, con lagrimas en los ojos, dijo que desde aquel día la consideraba bibliotecaria honoraria de Hogwarts y su digna sucesora, título que hizo que Ron pusiese los ojos en blanco.

"Como no", dijo, "solo espero que eso no me convierta en el Filch honorario del colegio".

Hermione le dio un coscorrón con el libro que tenía más a mano -_Historia de Hogwarts_, en esos días lo llevaba a todos lados–, pero no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo que le subía desde el estómago: era la primera vez que Ron admitía que ellos eran algo asi como "pareja".

Si durante el día Hermione pululaba por todos los rincones del castillo, durante las noches se acuartelaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, armada con pergaminos y plumas, para escribir el informe que Harry tenía que presentar en el Ministerio sobre sus andanzas durante ese año. Era una formalidad, pero una formalidad que Hermione se empeñó en hacer bien y por la cual los historiadores de la magia de los siglos posteriores le estarían agradecidos. Dijo exactamente eso, dijo, "es tu responsabilidad, Harry, que el futuro se construya sobre los cimientos de la verdad". Harry no pensaba que el futuro fuese a tener cimientos y que éstos fuesen tan importantes, todo lo que quería era que el futuro llegase ya, lo más pronto posible, si le aseguraban que poner sus cimientos sería su última responsabilidad con el mundo.

Sólo a finales de julio, cuando Hogwarts estuvo medio reconstruido, el informe acabado y el catálogo de la biblioteca de nuevo en uso se permitió pensar en Australia. Pero incluso entonces lo que hizo fue lo que siempre había hecho cuando necesitaba ordenar las cosas: leyó. Se encerró con tres montañas de libros en el dormitorio de las chicas y lo leyó todo sobre hechizos de modificación de la memoria porque no quería que nada saliese mal hasta que Ron, todavía no sabe cómo, se las arregló para subir a su dormitorio y dijo "mi padre ha hablado con el Ministerio de magia australiano: están bien" y eso fue suficiente para dejar de leer. El traslador que la llevó al otro lado del mundo era una vieja caja de galletas que el señor Weasley tenía en su despacho del Ministerio. Fue él quien la acompañó a Melbourne -quería ver los canguros, dijo, y como se las arreglaban los muggles para vivir cabeza abajo-, una ciudad en la que, para sorpresa de ambos, hacía un invierno ventoso y triste. Hermione casi no recuerda cómo le devolvió la memoria a sus padres, pero sí recuerda que el señor Weasley les dijo que eran afortunados por tener esa hija y más afortunados por recuperarla y recuerda que lloró al oír eso porque pensó en las heridas permanentes que dejan las guerras, en los vacíos que no puede reparar ningún trabajo de reconstrucción, ni siquiera uno que te ocupe las veinticuatro horas del día.

Para cuando volvieron a Inglaterra el verano daba sus últimos coletazos y cuando sus padres ocuparon de nuevo su vieja casa de Oxford, con la consulta de dentistas adyacente y expresaron su preocupación por como habrían evolucionado las dentaduras de sus pacientes durante su año de ausencia, por fin tuvo la sensación de que el mundo se había ordenado de nuevo y, sin dudarlo un instante, supo a donde tenía que ir a continuación.

Era casi septiembre. En Hogwarts las hojas de los árboles todavía no amarilleaban pero los días se habían acortado y la luz del atardecer era tremendamente familiar cuando traspasó las puertas del castillo –eran nuevas, de un dorado reluciente–. Encontró a Harry en la sala común, le contó que todo Hogwarts estaba funcionando, que habían enviado las lechuzas a tiempo, que las clases empezaban en tres días y que él no estaría allí para entonces. Londres, el Ministerio, un trabajo como auror, mil cosas. También le dijo que Ron estaba en el estadio de quidditch, había ido a ver si las porterías estaban bien instaladas.

Para cuando llegó al estadio la noche ya casi se había apoderado de Escocia. Se encontró a Ron sentado en lo alto de la tribuna de Gryffindor.

-Hacía más de dos años que no veía el campo desde aquí –fue su saludo, como si la hubiese visto por última vez una hora antes. Hermione se sentó a su lado, Ron siguió hablando–. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a verlo de nuevo desde la grada pero como este año no ganemos a Slytherin me veré obligado a saltar al campo.

-¡Ron! –exclamó mientras le daba suavemente en el hombro.

-¡Au!, por Merlín, mujer, ¿llevas un mes sin verme y lo primero que haces es pegarme?

-Te lo mereces

-Tu no lo entiendes, Hermione, puedo tolerar a los Slytherin fuera de Hogwarts si eso es lo que quieres y siempre que no sean unos babosos, cobardes, hijos de un hipogrifo rabioso pero ¿aquí?, el quidditch es el quidditch.

Por toda respuesta puso los ojos en blanco y cambió de conversación

-¿Así que has decidido como Harry no volver a Hogwarts?

Ron se pasó una mano por el pelo, parecía nervioso

-Sé que la educación es importante y eso pero… - se encogió de hombros.

Hermione le miraba fijamente, era el Ron de siempre pero había algo bajo la superficie, una seguridad ante la vida que antes no estaba ahí.

-Entiendo – dijo

-¿En serio? – Ron sonaba incrédulo–. Creía que me ibas a echar un discurso.

Lo pensó un instante, para hacerle sufrir un poco.

-No –y añadió–, pero si piensas que no te haré leer algún que otro libro que sea importante para tu desarrollo intelectual…

Mientras decía eso Ron había escondido la cara entre las manos y se quejaba amarga y exageradamente

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah" decía. Hermione tuvo que reírse

-Eres un idiota.

Se quedaron callados un momento. Se oían grillos ahí abajo, en la hierba del estadio. Fue Ron quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Y tú ya has comprado, y leído por supuesto, los libros para el nuevo curso?

Hermione le miró atónita.

-¿Cómo sabes que voy a asistir al nuevo curso?, todavía no se lo he dicho a nadie

Esta vez fue Ron quien puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor, ¿crees que yo no te conozco tan bien como tu a mi?, venga ya, ¿como vas a poder irte de aquí sin hacer los EXTASIS?

-Oh, son demasiado importantes como para no hacerlos, ¿no crees? – se oyó a si misma hablando atropelladamente–. Sé que probablemetne no vayan a enseñarme nada nuevo, aunque nunca se debe decir eso, siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender en un colegio, incluso si eres profesor, pero es que quiero… -paró de repente al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía Ron, era una sonrisa que decía "nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?, pero me gustas así".

Fue Ron quien acabó su frase

-… terminar oficialmente tus estudios con el mayor grado académico posible

-Sí.

Ron siguió mirándola una rato, con esa sonrisa. Si no la quitaba iba a tener que besarle, pero finalmente apartó la mirada y se puso en pie.

-Bueno, se de una cosa que todavía puedes aprender en este último año de colegio: a montar en escoba –dijo mientras cogía su escoba que había estado todo el rato a sus pies, entre los asientos.

-Sé montar en escoba, Ronald –contestó Hermione, algo molesta, odiaba esas cosas con auténtica pasión.

-Sí, claro, y yo las leyes de Galapot.

Ron había puesto en marcha la escoba, que vibraba mágicamente en el aire de la noche.

-Golpalott

-Lo que sea –dijo, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre la escoba. Alargó una mano mientras con la otra palmeaba la Barredora delicadamente–. Ven y siéntate aquí.

Tuvo que hacerlo. No todos los días tu novio –la palabra todavía le ponía mariposas en el estómago, se preguntaba si algún día dejaría de hacerlo– pelirrojo al que hace un mes que no ves se empeña en que hagáis una cosa que implica una gran proximidad física. Aún así, Hermione se acercó a la escoba con cautela y pasó una pierna por encima del mango con cierto sufrimiento. En cuanto estuvo sentada, Ron dio una patada en el suelo y se elevaron un metro, con esa horrorosa sensación de inestabilidad sustituyendo a las mariposas en el estómago. No le gustaba nada que sus pies colgasen en el vacío en lugar de estar fuertemente anclados a una superficie estable.

La horrible sensación se calmó en cuanto oyó a Ron hablándole al oído "agarra la escoba y vuela hacia los aros", dijo y después sus brazos la rodearon desde atrás poniendo las manos sobre las suyas. Hermione se permitió cerrar los ojos e inspirar, aprovechando que ahora nadie podría verlo: era exactamente, exactamente, como volver a casa.

Fueron hacia los aros a una velocidad que Ron calificó como de "tia Muriel". Hermione le dio una patada en la espinilla.

-¡Eso ha dolido!

-Pues cállate.

Hermione paró la escoba al llegar a los aros. No quería mirar abajo pero sabía que entre ella y el duro suelo había unos veinte metros del más puro vacío. Respiró profundamente, al menos con Ron todavía agarrándola desde atrás con fuerza se encontraba relativamente segura. Si él se apartaba, seguramente empezaría a chillar.

-No ha estado mal –le oyó decir cerca de su oreja derecha–. Lento, pero al menos has ido recta.

Allí suspendidos, todo parecía mucho más intenso. Hermione miró a su alrededor: el castillo a lo lejos -alguien había colocado un gran estandarte en la torre más alta- , el lago –algo chapoteó en su superficie, posiblemente el calamar gigante-, el Bosque Prohibido –creyó ver un thestral volando, recortado contra el cielo nocturno– era hermoso. Pero lo que sentía como más intensidad era a Ron: en aquella calma inestable –la escoba oscilaba levemente arriba y abajo, movida por la brisa– cada centímetro de su piel se hizo de pronto consciente de su presencia, no sólo era su respiración en la nuca y los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, de pronto fue consciente de sus muslos, apretando fuertemente sus caderas y de cómo su pecho estaba totalmente pegado a su espalda. La noche refrescaba, pero ella tenía de pronto mucho calor y la respiración de Ron era ahora un poco más pesada que un minuto atrás. Finalmente sintió que la besaba, justo en el nacimiento de la mandíbula y después susurró con voz grave un "te he echado de menos". Después, el tiempo pareció volver a ponerse en marcha y Ron carraspeó un poco

-Un poco más de práctica y podrás ir a Hogsmeade en escoba cada fin de semana

Hermione se atrevió a volver la cabeza y mirarle por encima del hombro. Ron tenía los ojos brillantes.

-¿Y para que querría ir a Hogsmeade en escoba?

-Oh, bueno, ¿por qué así tardarías menos en verme que si fueses andando? Estaré allí, ¿no lo sabes?, alguien tiene que ayudar a George con la nueva tienda.

De pronto se sentía juguetona, frunció el ceño de manera muy teatral.

-¿Y para que querría verte a ti cada fin de semana, Ron?

-Es evidente que para llevarme los quinientos libros que completarán mi desarrollo intelectual, ¿para qué sino? –contestó, muy serio, pero con media sonrisa en la mirada–. Y ahora, agárrate fuerte, porque vas a recibir tu primera lección de velocidad.

A Hermione ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir "¡¡¿qué?!!", cuando se quiso dar cuenta Ron manejaba las escoba y se precipitaban hacia el suelo a gran velocidad. Tan sólo sentía el viento en los oídos, los brazos de Ron a su alrededor y sus propios gritos. No podía reprimirlos aunque sabía, con absoluta certeza, que no iba a caerse de aquella escoba. Nunca.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó Ron en cuanto sus pies tocaron, cinco minutos y varias piruetas después, al fin, el césped del estadio.

- No ha estado mal - dijo Hermione bajándose de la escoba a toda prisa.

- ¡¿Qué no ha estado mal?! -Ron sonaba casi ofendido-. Vamos, ha sido tu mejor vuelo en escoba, en primero no llegaste ni a elevarte dos metros.

_Gracias, Ronald _, pensó, _por recordarme la única A de mi paso por Hogwarts_.

- ¿El mejor? -dijo incrédula-. ¿Incluida la parte en la que me has gritado "¡No es que tu pelo sepa mal pero por favor recógelo!"?

- Incluída.

Puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda para volver al castillo.

- ¡Te haré volar todos los días! -le oyó decir.

La noche era cálida, desde la cabaña de Hagrid se oía ladrar a Fang, empezaban a encenderse las primeras luces en las ventanas de Hogwarts y en unos días, a esta misma hora, daría comienzo la primera clase de Astronomía del nuevo curso en la torre más alta del castillo. La frase de Ron se quedó flotando en el aire un instante, sonaba como una promesa para empezar el resto de su vida. Se dio la vuelta.

-Bien, entonces yo te haré estudiar todos los días, Ron.

Bufó.

-Vaya cosa -dijo- eso ya lo haces desde hace años.

Sonrió. _Tu también_ pensó mientras caminaba hacia su habitación a dos palmos del suelo. Volando bajito, como cada día. Después de todo a Hermione Granger nunca le habían gustado las alturas.


End file.
